As shown in FIG. 4, one of conventional spatulas is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0325577 entitled “advertising sign sheet attaching spatula with cap”, wherein the conventional spatula, which has a cylindrical body having a mounting groove formed on one side thereof in a longitudinal direction, a mounting part located on one side of the body in such a manner as to be coupled to the mounting groove of the body, and a pressing member located on the other side of the mounting part in such a manner as to have an inverted triangular section, includes insertion parts inserted into both ends of the body and caps connected to one side of the insertion parts and having disc-shaped locking protrusions having large outer diameters than the outer diameters of the insertion parts.
After a sheet is located on one side surface or both side surfaces of an advertising sign, like this, the body of the conventional spatula is taken by a user, and the pressing member is pressed against the surface of the sheet to attach the sheet to the surface of the advertising sign. If foreign substances like sand, dust, and so on exist on the sheet or advertising sign, in this process, they are pressed on the sheet as well as the pressing member, so that the end portion of the pressing member may be damaged to cause difficulties in attachment of another sheet to the advertising sign. So as to use the pressing member again, in this case, the damaged portion of the pressing member is polished by sandpaper or stone, which undesirably causes inconveniences of use.
So as to remove the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, the pressing member is made of hard silicone, urethane, a steel plate, and so on, but in this case, dust or foreign substances existing on the pressing member may be pressed on the surface of the sheet due to the material characteristics of the pressing member, thereby undesirably causing many scratches on the surface of the sheet.